


It Started With a Dance

by Sophieroselove



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Denmark and his princess, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I was very bored in Algebra, LITERALLY, My First Work in This Fandom, This is from Freshman year, sorry in advance, wow it's old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieroselove/pseuds/Sophieroselove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of when the Princess of Denmark meets her country, literally.  I don't own any of the characters. I just made them do what I wish. She was a real person. I did my research. Please enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started With a Dance

"Princess, your parents believe it is time for you to watch what you will be doing in the future." Oh what joy, a whole day of being proper. I could be doing something useful, or I could play the piano, but no, you're the princess of Denmark, you have to be perfect and ladylike. I might as well go now and save myself the hassle.  
"Ahh, Sophia, darling," my mother smiled, "you are finally out of the stables and paying attention to us. Come, I would like you to meet someone; Please be respectful." Queen Charlotte Amalie-my mother- told me as we walked to the main hall. The rest of the walk was in silence, following my mother and the guards; I had time to let my thoughts wander. 'Father must already be with the guest. I wonder who they are.  
As we entered the main hall i saw my father and a young man, who seemed to be closer to my age than most of our other guests. Which honestly wasn't that hard to do. The young man had blue eyes, blond hair, and was tall and handsome. My parents seemed to like him, that was generally a sign that I wouldn't. Hopefully I wouldn't have to interact with him too much.  
"There is my beautiful wife and daughter." Exclaimed my father. Upon hearing the greeting the man turned to face us. He smiled warmly and walked towards us.  
"So this is your famous daughter." He said smiling. My parents seemed pleased and mumbled something to each other. "It is lovely to meet you Princess, my name is Mathias." my parents called him over effectively cutting him off from whatever he would say next. As he was walking over to them he said over his shoulder, "see you tonight princess."  
Eight hours later, I was in a large ball gown, and was the image of a perfect princess. I put on a smile and walked with my mother, father, and brothers to the ball room. Upon entering I saw a large crowd of people. I immediately searched for a familiar, friendly, face. There were many nobles. That is why it is so important. I was to be married off. I noticed a somewhat familiar shape walking towards me-Mathias.  
“May I have this dance?” He asked. It was supposed to be charming, but there was no music playing.  
“If there was music playing I would, but there isn't.”  
“Then allow me to see what I can do.” He smiled and walked off. As he did Mother and Father beckoned me over to them.  
“Yes, Mother, Father?”  
“Darling would you mind playing your violin, people would like to know what their future bride can do.” It wasn't a question, it was a request that I couldn't deny.  
As I walked on stage towards my violin I felt the nerves eat away at my stomach. I had been learning and practising as often as possible in the last year I have had it. I didn't know too many songs, but the ones I did know, weren't exactly easy, and they sounded beautiful. I finally reached the violin, as I picked it and the bow up I looked for Mathias. I believed he would have a smile, which for some reason I found oddly calming. I quickly found him. I took a deep breath and began to play. I had closed my eyes to keep my focus. When I was finishing I found some of the people dancing to the piece. With a small curtsey I dismissed myself to stand by my parents.  
My siblings were socializing, and Mother advised me to do the same. As I walked away I noticed some musicians setting up on stage. At least I would have some music to listen to now.  
I walked with no particular destination in mind, with only a goal to make it seem like I was somewhat busy. Soon enough I stumbled upon Mathias, several girls, and a guy. The other man seemed bored, the girls however were fawning over Mathias. He didn't seem to mind, though. The other man noticed me first-that would be because I actually tripped over one of the girls and bumped into him. Apologising I went to leave the area immediately to be rid of the embarrassment. Mathias however had other plans.  
“Princess!” He exclaimed in English. Great all attention on me again. “You did great up there. I didn't know you could play.” The girls, now realising who I am, walked away slowly.  
“Thank you.” I mumbled. I can speak English, unlike my father, but I wasn't the best. I wasn't surprised by the next comment by Mathias' friend.  
“You speak English?” The man asked, or stated, however you wish to understand it. He had a Norwegian accent. It would make sense he would be here. After all, father controlled Norway.  
“Yes, I'm Sophia, sorry about bumping into you. What's your name?” I was rather curious  
“Siggurd, it's fine.” He said. The way he said it leads me to believe he must be very shy. The opposite of Mathias.  
“You two are awfully boring. Princess, now may I have that dance.” He asked with a goofy grin.  
“I did say you could earlier. Besides my heart is still racing from earlier.”  
“You didn't seem nervous,” he said as he pulled me into the crowd of dancing people. He was surprisingly quiet as we danced. What could be bothering him?  
“Am I that bad of a dancer?” The question was my attempt at a joke.  
“No,” he trailed off.  
“Okay. What's wrong? You seem to be very happy and outgoing most of the time. So why are you all quiet and serious?” I am a bit more than a little out of line now. I shouldn't question him. I shouldn't speak out either. This could go wrong very fast.  
“It's nothing. Don't worry.” The piece the musicians are playing is nearly over.  
“I should probably go talk to the King. We have some matters to discuss.” Wait, is he going to do that while the piece is still being played.  
“I'll talk to you later princess.” He said with a hint of a smile. He is then. Now what should I do. I don't exactly get along with the people here. I suppose I could talk to that Siggurd fellow. Yes, that seems like a good idea.  
I heard my fathers voice over all of the people, most of which have left already. How didn't I notice so few people were here?  
“Thank you all for coming tonight. We appreciate all that you do for us. With this I bid you goodnight.” Well there goes my plan for the rest of the night.  
After the announcement I returned to my chambers and my maids helped me ready myself for sleep. When they were finished I wished them goodnight, and attempted to sleep. It didn't exactly work out. All I could see was bright blue eyes, laughing and smiling. I imagined scenes of domesticity I could never have as a princess. Slowly I began to drift off, as sleep claimed me.


End file.
